The Report Cards
by Songbird's Desk
Summary: Snape stumbles across the report cards of one of his most detested students. He finds out some very interesting things. Oh, and gets the shock of his life.


**A/N:** Well, here's a rather funny idea I had. It was actually a plot bunny free for all on Fiction Alley, but unfortunately, I can't remember who the originator was.

**I Own Kepples. Nothing Else.**

Enjoy!!!!

* * *

Snape stared at the report cards in front of him with shock.

'They're muggles,' He thought. 'What do they know? They're primitive, uncivilised.'

However, the fact that they were recommending that the boy should have attended the most exclusive, school for mentally advanced children, contradicted his thoughts. The school was run by a witch, all staff were magical, and often children from the Wizarding World would be sent there.

Snape read the rest of the report cards and sat back frowning. It was strange that the boy was recommended for Kepples, but over the report cards they stopped pushing. Why? Why did the school stop mentioning how bright he was and start mentioning confusion in his dropping grades? Why, for that matter, did they drop? The boy showed no above average intelligence at Hogwarts. He got average marks in everything, except DADA, which he topped unchallenged and Potions which he failed miserably.

Snape pinched the bridge of his nose. He was so confused it was giving him a headache.

"Confused yet?"

The voice had Snape nearly jump out of his skin. "Potter!" He snarled, hand to chest. "Don't ever do that again!"

Potter just smiled. "I repeat, confused yet?"

Snape studied the boy. He was dressed in tailored black pants and a crisp black shirt, both of which did not fit in with the boy's usual wardrobe of rags and school uniform. "How did you kno?"

"Well, you only pinch the bridge of your nose when the Headmaster does something, Neville blows something up or you're confused and trying to sort something out. The first two aren't applicable as neither are here, which leaves the last option. Confusement." Potter sat gracefully in a chair. "Also, when Hedwig told Sal that she'd given the report cards I'd requested from the Dursleys to you instead of me…" He trailed off with an elegant shrug.

Snape narrowed his eyes at the boy. "Just how smart are you?"

"Enough." A smirk flickered briefly over the boy's face.

"Extremely, then." Snape leant back with a smug look. "You'd have to be to be recommended for Kepple's at six." The just gave him a look. "So, what did you need them for?"

"I don't need them. However, the Dursley's detest them." Potter stated calmly as though it explained everything.

"Why?" Snape's curiosity had been thoroughly roused by the boy's comment.

Potter shrugged carelessly. "They hate magic, therefore hate me, therefore hate me doing better than their precious Duddikins."

Snape stared in surprise. "A conditioned response to treatment of when you show superiority in intelligence." He murmured after a moment. "You got in trouble for being considered a genius, so you hid your intelligence, becoming a normal, average child." Potter inclined his head in acknowledgement. "You continued it on here at Hogwarts because not only had it become habit, you wanted as normal a magical schooling as possible even though you were being chased by a maniac murderer." His eyes narrowed again. "Why weren't you placed in Slytherin?"

The boy grinned. "I argued with the Hat. Plus, I felt I would find it easier to blend in."

Snape nodded. "Ravenclaws pride themselves on revealing knowledge, Hufflepuffs hesitate for too much and Slytherin is ostracized."

"Exactly. Now, can I please have my report cards?" The boy held out his hand.

Snape studied the boy for a few moments more before placing the requested items on the outstretched hand. "You're attending Kepple's through correspondence, aren't you?" The Slytherin accused suddenly. The Potter boy just grinned that infuriating grin at him and left.

* * *

**A/N:** Boy, what a fun idea to write! I wrote this in fifteen minutes flat during one of my lunch breaks. THat plot bunny has been hanging out on my desk since I stumbled across it when it was advertised as a 'good, well-behaved bunny'. Ha! More like chaotic bunny. It's been swinging off my desk shelves. I swear it thinks it's a monkey, not a rabbit. Oh, well! 


End file.
